


法俄同盟：1807-1812

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Romanov Court [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Armand-Augustin-Louis de Caulaincourt
Series: Romanov Court [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842613





	法俄同盟：1807-1812

在这一系列drama中，

全程参与人物：

俄国皇帝，亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇（沙皇）

波兰亲王，亚当·恰尔托雷斯（亚当）

法国驻俄大使，阿尔芒·德·科兰古（小科）

俄国驻巴黎大使馆金融顾问，卡尔·内塞尔罗德（内少爷，谐音）

法国前外交大臣，夏尔·塔列朗（亨利叔叔，内少爷对他的绰号）

俄国政府办公厅主任，米哈伊尔·斯佩兰斯基（斯主任）

俄国女大公，叶卡捷琳娜·帕夫洛夫娜（女大公）

全程场外遥控人士：

法兰西第一帝国皇帝陛下，拿破仑·波拿巴（店长）

全程打酱油人士：（参与度有限）

奥地利未来首相，克莱门斯·梅特涅（梅首相）

俄国驻法大使，亚历山大·库拉金

俄国女大公，安娜·帕夫洛夫娜（安娜）

俄国皇太后， 玛丽亚·费奥多洛夫娜（皇太后）

英国前特使， 罗伯特·威尔逊

普鲁士国王， 弗雷德里克·威廉

普鲁士王后， 露易丝（全名太长打不动了）

奥登堡亲王，乔治

全程吃瓜群众：（我是谁我在哪）

撒丁驻俄国大使

美国驻俄国大使

The overture of drama：

时间推回1807年，沙皇在被店长臭揍了N次之后，在亚当的建议下与法国和谈，于是有了著名的提尔西特木筏子会议。国际惯例，双方亲切会谈之后就要互派大使 以及间谍 以示友好。沙皇派出了库拉金，而店长……让警察头子萨瓦里先去圣彼得堡探探路，可是萨瓦里在当甘公爵这件事中可以说声名狼藉，尤其俄国对当甘公爵事件的态度在当年还直接引起过另一场drama戏份（这里按下不表），萨瓦里在圣彼得堡的日子是不太舒服的。

由于俄国几乎是战败后被迫和谈，俄国人对沙皇的看法那段时间也极其糟糕，糟糕到萨瓦里要亲自提醒他小心政变。沙皇心想："你等法国人还是没见过真宫斗，这点小风小雨算什么啊。"立刻离开圣彼得堡去特维尔玩了一圈，把萨瓦里无语到极点，觉得沙皇果真药丸。现实证明俄国贵族们有心无力，再不满意沙皇，也没办法发动政变把他换了，沙皇不在的期间，圣彼得堡唯一的抗议活动是英国特使罗伯特·威尔逊搞的，沙皇回来之后就把威尔逊撵走，事实上与英国断交。

经过一段时间观察后，萨瓦里写信给店长，"要一个出身好的，熟悉宫廷繁琐事务的，超级有钱而且超级能花钱的，超级有钱而且超级能花钱的，超级有钱而且超级能花钱的。"（重要的事情说三遍）

店长的选择就是自己的御厩大臣科兰古：首先出身好，第一条满足；由于第一条满足，第二条也就满足；第三条……科兰古家就很有钱（手动滑稽）。

未来的圣彼得堡总督一开始是拒绝的，看来1801年冬天，在圣彼得堡的经历给他留下了不少阴影，比如去北方的路上全是烂泥地之类的。店长以金钱为诱惑（二十万法郎搬家费以及每年另加八十万法郎年薪），无果；于是店长拿御厩大臣女朋友的离婚案子小小威胁了一下自己员工并且许诺"一年后你就可以回来"。

圣彼得堡总督就只好心不甘情不愿地赴任去了。

Drama 正式开始：

1807年年中——1807年年底

一开始还不是很drama：小科到圣彼得堡之后的落脚处有三个：第一个是冬宫旁边，临近涅瓦河，豪华程度仅次于冬宫和康斯坦丁宫的沃尔孔斯基宫；第二个是临近彼得霍夫宫的别墅；第三个是圣彼得堡一座小岛上的夏宫，小科的夏宫左面是俄国皇后叶丽萨维塔的夏宫，右面是沙皇情妇玛丽亚·纳雷什金娜的住所。大概由于岛上暖和，小科更喜欢住岛上，直接结果就是后来撒丁大使牌小喇叭说小科和沙皇情妇有一腿……但那是一段时间之后的事情了，现在一切都好。

唯一一个小问题就是，小科也是当甘公爵谋杀案的嫌疑人之一，为了解决这个问题，小科到任之后立刻写信给沙皇澄清"我无辜"，沙皇也很给面子，圣彼得堡谁敢再提这事谁就滚蛋。这件事也就告一段落了。

作为法俄和谈的发起人，亚当本人并不支持法俄同盟（是的没错）。提尔西特会议后，他处于"无官一身轻"的状态，也不喜欢新来的小科。不过小科贯彻了"想要征服人，先要征服胃"的理念，以及” 没有人是钱搞不定的，如果有，就再加钱” 的金玉良言，到1807年年底，砸了40万卢布到100万卢布之后，小科在圣彼得堡融入得可以说非常好，有人甚至看到亚当带着狐朋狗友上小科的门。

1808年

1808年是斯主任的崛起之年，接下来的500天，他将：出任副司法大臣，出任国务办公厅主任，致力于起草国会改革方案，进行外交情报工作。不过在那些之前，他的第一个活动是，在俄国打败芬兰后起草宪政宣言。

俄国打芬兰是沙皇和店长在提尔西特商量好的，客观理智的说，对俄国也有很多好处，最直接的好处就是圣彼得堡不用天天担惊受怕提防瑞典人会不会搞偷袭。但是这一仗打得略艰苦，俄国人也不喜欢这场战争，觉得这是"法国强加给俄国的"，北方野蛮人还是更喜欢打西亚病夫奥斯曼土耳其……嗯。

1808年大概三四月份的时候出了一件事，法国警察头子萨瓦里派了个间谍人到圣彼得堡来，要死的是这个人的身份暴露了，更要死的是这个人在被俄国警察追捕的时候逃到了小科那里求庇护。小科作为驻俄大使当然要罩他啦，最后结果是那个人离开俄国了事。这事就太尴尬了，尴尬到动摇了小科刚刚建立起来的privilege。但此刻这种事情还不至于伤筋动骨，沙皇依然经常性和小科吃晚饭然后聊到半夜，在冬宫剧院小科还是坐在沙皇旁边，在所有社交活动中小科还是在俄国皇室那一拨，尤其是在一年一度的涅瓦河大型迷信活动现场，小科这位无神论者全程在沙皇以及三位罗曼诺夫大公身边，同时的其他大使顶多开窗户吃瓜围观。

就在这一时期，沙皇受到了打击，皇后的第二个女儿去世了。

紧接着就是埃尔福特会议，这次会议上沙皇的最大收获就是认识了塔列朗，为了拉拢塔列朗，沙皇亲自做媒把亚当的超级有钱的未婚妻嫁给了塔列朗的外甥（==|||）。塔列朗表示："果然陛下您才是有智慧的人。"

在这次会议的休息空当，小科向店长表达了离职的愿望，店长的回复是再加薪水。

1809年

从埃尔福特回来之后，沙皇立刻邀请了普鲁士王室夫妇来圣彼得堡玩，同时这也是历史上首次普鲁士国家元首访问圣彼得堡。沙皇出于对威廉的友谊和露易丝的骑士式爱情，把所有的宴会舞会都搞到的最高级别隆重，对威廉和露易丝嘘寒问暖无微不至，这个行为……激怒了小科，一次沙龙上小科终于说出了那句惊掉别人下巴的"高论"："这次访问没什么可遮掩的，王后就是来和沙皇亚历山大睡的。"

斯主任：我突然怀疑我其实并不懂法语……

其实如果只是说出来还好，毕竟沙龙场地很大他又不是扯着嗓子在喊，小科的悲催之处在于：撒丁大使在旁边听到了。撒丁大使绝对是反法急先锋以及小喇叭包年用户，一小时之内圣彼得堡全都知道了这句话。为了消除影响，小科只好破财消灾，又拿出3万卢布邀请普鲁士国王和王后……（冲动是魔鬼啊是魔鬼啊）不过同时他对沙皇提出了要求，在舞会上的优先顺序原本是俄国皇室-普鲁士皇室-法国驻俄大使，要改成俄国皇室-法国驻俄大使-普鲁士王室，沙皇同意了。

露易丝王后心里是不开心的，她从这次访问中既没有得到沙皇的心理支持也没有得到沙皇的力量支持，她的国家依然在威胁之下。沙皇虽然在细节上体贴，在政治上却对小科保证："我和普鲁士国王最多只有两次谈起政治事务，而且我都是要求他遵守法国的要求。"（😔）据八卦说，临走时，出于不祥的预感，她说："我的王国不在此地，我将归去一如来时。"她在一年后去世。

普鲁士国王离开后，沙皇就开始着手操办叶卡捷琳娜女大公的婚事，妹夫就是奥登堡公国的乔治亲王，女大公很喜欢他，在婚后夫妇居住在特维尔。从此沙皇会常常前往特维尔探望妹妹，并且顺路去莫斯科转一圈。

与此同时奥地利和法国乒乒乓乓打起来了。在开打之前，为了让小科以及店长满意，沙皇指天划地表示俄国一定出兵，双打奥地利。事实上，俄国一直磨蹭到复活节结束后才出兵，蒙受了两个伤员的"惨重"损失。

这种口是心非当然彻底激怒了店长，店长立刻表示他再也不相信俄国野蛮人了，只是表面上两国还要为了同盟延续努力一把。同时沙皇也很不满，明明俄国出了兵，最后就分到了一点点好处。

在1809年的最后几个月，小科在店长同意后，对沙皇表示，法国愿意与俄国尝试解决波兰问题。

波兰问题当然少不了亚当亲王，沙皇亲自上门三顾茅庐重新请亚当出山帮忙，对几个波兰问题解决方案进行讨论。讨论的气氛非常和谐可怕，因为此时双方对彼此的信任已经不足当年的十分之一。沙皇一开始没有提起法国方面的事，然而说话的语调把他暴露了。

亚当："你说话的语气语调一听就是法国大使的。"

最后沙皇把波兰事务交给了外交大臣鲁缅采夫，波兰亲王亚当，和法国大使小科，要他们弄一个treaty出来，他自己则去特维尔放松几天。在沙皇不在圣彼得堡的这一段时间，店长写信给小科，要小科探问与俄国联姻是否可行，对象是安娜女大公。

沙皇是12月月底回的圣彼得堡，两天后私下邀请法国大使共进晚餐。小科趁机就把店长求婚的事提了，沙皇的第一反应是——"大脑当机"。

沙皇是一路从莫斯科狂奔回圣彼得堡的，他在路上几乎很少停下来休息（皇后对此吐槽过无数次沙皇一旦赶路就会急得仿佛有背后灵一样），一时半会确实反应不过来为什么出去一趟之后，法俄的核心问题就从波兰变成求婚了。

小科："48小时内能给我答复吗？"

沙皇：…我怎么不知道你心理压力什么时候这么大了？

第二天沙皇做好了被喷个狗血淋头的准备去见了皇太后，把这事又说了一遍，出乎意料，皇太后相当冷静，只是要沙皇向女大公叶卡捷琳娜征询意见后再做决定。

女大公的回复是——当然不能同意啊！法兰西第一帝国建立才几天，能不能延续下去还是个事，万一哪天他法人又吃不上面包想砍皇后怎么办？另一个原因是安娜还不到十五岁，但这个婚姻的目的就是奔着生儿子去的，鉴于沙皇已经有两个妹妹因为早婚早育而早逝了，必须拒绝。

这么一来妹妹肯定是不能嫁了，然而沙皇的问题是：如果他现在拒绝了店长的求婚，波兰的事情是不是就没得谈了？

至于小科，他内心深处压根就没指望这件事能成。

1809年就这么愉快地过去了。

1810年——1811年

求婚的事情总拖着也不是办法，过完年，沙皇给出了回复，"我们认为婚事是可行的，但是安娜太小了，月经还不规律，可能两年后才能正式考虑这个婚姻。"

drama的是，这个回复刚刚送出去没几天，圣彼得堡收到消息，店长决定和奥地利的玛丽·露易丝结婚。沙皇立刻召见小科表示严正的谴责、抗议、不满。

小科：是我们被拒绝，你不满什么……

不满原因有三点：一，罗曼诺夫皇室的女大公居然被当了备胎；二，法国这是背着俄国找奥地利当同盟；三，弄了一半的波兰事务现在也现场流产了。

法国和俄国关于波兰问题谈不下去，亚当还没放弃（小强一样的亚当也不可能放弃），他再次找沙皇拍桌子，沙皇解释道："战争可能会在五个月内就爆发，你让我怎么办？"

亚当：你不要唬我！

去年年初，“亨利叔叔”塔列朗向沙皇提建议，派一个专业人士来俄国驻巴黎大使馆，专门负责情报收集以及传递消息。之前沙皇是拒绝的，在店长和玛丽·露易丝的喜讯宣布后，沙皇立刻建立了一个由沙皇-斯主任-内少爷-亨利叔叔组成的快速消息通道。这个消息通道有效运作到1812年。直到自己的复国计划在俄国无望，亚当动身前往利沃尼亚，永远离开了圣彼得堡，再也没有回来过。

1810年五月，作为驻俄大使，小科举办了据美国大使亚当斯说 “这辈子我参加过的最盛大的舞会”来庆祝法国皇帝和奥地利女大公的婚事，沙皇家的人一个不少全部出席，加上利芬、托尔斯泰、沃尔孔斯基家等等。无论当时权力核心的人压力有多大，大家还是有一种默契，至少努力去维持一个"无大事发生"的样子。平心而论，他在这方面做得足够成功，但同样是美国大使亚当斯，声称他听到小科对某个人说：“如果不是出于义务，我一点都不想办这个舞会。”从此驻俄大使定期写信给巴黎要求回国，直到一年后他的请求被同意。

六月，露易丝王后在被允许回到柏林后突然因为肺病去世。沙皇知道后选择了——罢工。把自己关在书房很多天，直接导致斯主任差点过劳死。斯主任在一肚子怨气必须爆发的情况下尖刻评价沙皇是“白羊羔”。

八月，内少爷向沙皇汇报一部分法军向波兰方向移动，并且声明法国宫廷开始出现财政问题。很快沙皇收到了亨利叔叔的一封信，要求一百五十万法郎的帮助。

沙皇：看来是真出了点经济问题……

俄国的经济问题也不小，大陆封锁让俄国的财政收入跳水一样降。沙皇私下和驻俄大使小科抱怨过N次，小科只能一边心里无语一边说： “往好了想，陛下，至少是个提升你们国家自主生产力的机会。”

沙皇：一本正经胡说八道……

沙皇开始认真考虑撕毁大陆封锁，但撕毁大陆封锁意味着再次违反法俄同盟的协议，正当他犹豫的时候，法国吞并了奥登堡公国，这个公国是女大公叶卡捷琳娜的婆家。同时俄国警察又发现了法国间谍，这次成功逮到人了。

1810年12月31日，沙皇签署诏书，彻底放开关税以及货物进出口。

几天后，在沙皇举办的新年宴会上，小科声称“头晕脑胀”提前退场，事实上法俄的外交关系已经停止。

虽然明知道自己朋友装病的可能性为99.99%， 沙皇还是把自己的御医维利指派过去，万万没想到维利老中医望闻问切一番之后还真看出了问题。

维利：年轻人，冬天要注意保养肺啊。

（论不要随便装病）

转过年，1811年5月8日，洛里斯顿在烂泥地里挣扎了一个月后到达了圣彼得堡，解救他的前任小科于水火之中，十天之后“圣彼得堡总督”起身返回巴黎。

战争在一年之后开始，法军跨过涅曼河前夕，斯主任将被解职流放，内少爷将在1814年后成为俄国事实上的外交大臣，而亚当亲王在1815年后，将永远记恨沙皇。


End file.
